Project Phantom
by HybridMisfit1
Summary: Balto has just received a new assignment but what he doesn't know is the strange Phantom Project has a very interesting test subject
1. A New Assinment

Chapter 1

'Major General Balto Leonhard' Balto thought 'has a nice ring to it.'

Last night The brown furred, golden eyed wolfdog had receive not only a promotion but a new assignment. Project _Phantom_ was the name of a secret government weapons project Balto had been hand selected to participate in. Balto assumed it must have been something like a new gun or explosive maybe even a new form of aircraft, but he wasn't getting his hopes up that it was anything special.

"Balto…" Balto awoke from his thoughts at the call of his name, he and his Commanding officer, Lieutenant General Charles Barkin, were on their way to the Military Base where _Phantom _was being held.

"Yes sir?" Balto replied to Charlie.

Charlie Chuckled "Balto how many times to I have to tell you if no one else is around, just call me by my first name."

"Sorry Charlie just habit I guess," Balto said looking over at his friend, a mutt by all standards and classifications Charlie looked mostly Shepard but claimed to be part Collie and even a little Great Dane the biggest difference however was height Charlie stood a good 6 inches over Balto "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…this project…I've been with it for a while now and I just wanted to I've you a heads up about it," As Charlie said this Balto couldn't help but notice his friend seemed very uneasy, "the reason the location is far removed from society."

Balto had to admit the Base was in a very secluded area, about fifty miles away from Nome, Alaska, Balto's hometown, which in and of itself was hundreds of miles away from the nearest city.

"Why's that?" Balto questioned as there had been a brief pause as if Charlie was trying to get up the courage as whether or not to tell Balto the military's true motives behind his assignment and why it was so far removed from the rest of the world.

"The real reason is this program isn't…the most ethical." Charlie finally spit out as he glanced over at Balto who was giving him a very confused look.

"Well don't see what you so worked up for lots of things are unethical…hell chemical weapons are unethical but that doesn't stop them from being developed." Balto quickly responded Charlie really had him going for a second there but Charlie's expression didn't brighten.

'What could possibly be that bad that he's this nervous?' no sooner than Balto asked himself this question it was answered.

"No, I don't think you understand," Charlie said gripping the wheel of the military convoy jeep tighter, his whole body seemed to tense underneath his clothing, regulation artic camouflage, "this program does testing…live testing…" Charlie sighed deeply as he finished his sentence.

Balto was about to reply and ask live testing on what but he noticed the jeep had come to a stop as they arrived at there location.

"Here we are." Charlie said opening the driver's door and stepping out into the snow.

Balto got out of the jeep and noticed that there was nothing it front of them. Well nothing that looked like a military base any way.

"Charlie, this is a mountain where's the base?" Balto commented as they began walking toward the mountainside.

Charlie just shook his head and laughed "well not only is the base far removed it's also very well hidden see that door at the base of the mountain?"

Balto looked straight ahead and as they got closer he could make out a rectangular shape that didn't look like it was naturally formed. As the dogs approached it Charlie reached out and simply pushed the door open.

"All that and the damn front door is unlocked!" Balto exclaimed thinking there would be some kind of security checkpoint or at the very least a key.

Charlie laughed again "Just wait it get's a lot weirder," as he opened the door the room inside was completely dark with the only light coming from the now open door "Ready?"

Balto sighed, Charlie's words still ringing in his ears, "As I'll ever be."

The duo entered and the door closed behind them.


	2. A Real Live Problem

Authors Note: Okay so here's chapter 2 I'll try and update as often as possible but I don't have a set schedule. Feel free to Point out any grammatical errors you find. Please read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Balto found himself walking down a small, totally white, hallway Charlie on his left and a small brown mouse in a lab coat in front of him. The hallway was lined with doors with no knobs; they each had a small slot at the bottom and a keypad on the right-hand side of the doors, each door numbered 1 through 14. But what really caught Balto's attention was the door they where headed for, at the end of the hall, door number 14. Balto could almost sense what was behind, it filled him with an uneasy feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he just couldn't shake.

"So gentlemen as I explained before project 14 is our only…fully operational experiment, he adapted well to the gene augmentations and is progressing faster than all the others." The small mouse who earlier introduced himself as Dr. James Muru

"Dr. Muru, does you program make any concessions for how the experiments might be effecting your subjects emotional or mental health?" Balto asked as the walk to this door was taking far longer than he felt it should.

"Well sir several of the scientists originally planned for this were rejected because of a moral issue with the concept of these tests but while we aren't paid to worry about the subjects mental state, we like to think we make it a point to at least know the subjects are in to pain while we experiment, but you do bring up a valid point, projects 2 and 3 were both terminated due to the onset of insanity in both subjects and they were deemed unsafe for any further study." Dr. Muru ended as the trio reached door 14.

"Well here we are." Dr. Muru said as he typed in a code and opened the door.

Balto peered inside and was awestruck by what he saw inside. Directly inside the door where five other scientists all dressed in lab coats akin to Muru's and in front of them offset in the back of the room was a large, clear, box of sorts and with in was what had Balto most surprised. A large, white Shepard with a black lighting bolt shaped mark on his left side, normally what would be covered by a shirt, but now he wore only black pants.

"Bolt! Your experimenting on Bolt the superdog!?" Balto exclaimed, Now Balto knew from years of military training that you never yell around a superior officer but he just could not contain his shock that this experiment had gone so far as to attempt it's experimentation on a former TV superstar.

"Hehe, well yes I suppose I forgot to tell you just who project 14 was and yes it is the one and only Bolt of television fame." Dr. Muru chuckled at Balto's sudden slip in manners and tact.

At the outburst, Bolt seemed to respond, the white Shepard looked up and gave his prison one good punch which translated into a ground shaking rumble.

"What the hell was that?" Balto asked

"He's stronger than he was last time I was here, you all have been busy" Charlie finally put in, stepping forward and standing directly in front of Bolt who simply stared back.

"Impressive observation sir and yes he is stronger than last time the two of you met." Muru replied to Charlie then turned to Balto "And in answer to your question that is one of Bolt's six genetic enhancements."

"One of six? You mean he has more?" Balto questioned never taking his eyes off of Bolt as he stared menacingly at Charlie.

"Yes well we thought it might me somewhat ironic to try and perfect all of Bolt's fake television abilities and see how he adapted to having them for real." Dr. Muru also turned to look at Bolt as he said this giving him a look of near admiration.

Balto let the statement sink in for a minute and then tried to remember all of Bolt's powers from the TV show; he'd seen it a few times in passing. His pups, Aleu and Kodi, watched it all the time when they where young.

'_That mean, invincibility, super speed, super strength, heat vision, enhanced jumping ability and…wait what was that last one?... Damn well guest I'll remember later.' _

Just as Balto finished his thought Bolt was on the move again, apparently Charlie had been antagonizing him since he had walked up to the case.

"Um…sir I wouldn't do that." Dr. Muru said walking up alongside Charlie

"Hey, why not? the case is made of diamond, ain't it; he couldn't punch through that if he tried all night." Charlie laughed turning away from Bolt.

"Well it's just that, it's not his punch we're scared of it's his ba…" Dr. Muru was cut off by what could best be described by those in its path as an explosion that ripped apart the whole room thrusting everyone in the room back toward the door and subsequent wall.

Balto was thrown less of a distance than everyone else but just as forcefully and as he felt himself hit the ground and the world around him fade to black one thought lingered in his mind. He had remembered Bolt's final power.

_"Super Bark…" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 I'll get 3 up when I can


	3. Two New Lives

A/N It took longer than I expected but here you go Chapter 3 we finally get a look into Bolt's head and the challenge Balto faces. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Bolt stepped out the containment unit he'd just shattered, hopping down to the floor, as the cold cement flooring contacted his paw pads he laughed to him self.

"Maybe next time they'll make this thing a little stronger." He said to no one

Bolt quickly examined himself, as this was the first time been able to freely look over the augmentations he'd under gone. First was his still snow colored fur. It had always been this color but not it was much thicker and not just winter coat thick but on a whole new level. His amber eyes came to rest on the scar which he both knew and yet didn't. When acting he was given a painted on mark but this one was far from fake, his fur and the skin underneath it were black as onyx. While he noticed no other cosmetic altering had been done, he did; however, feel far stronger than ever before and his constant raging against his former prison had proved some of that he would still have to wait and properly test just how strong he had become. Satisfied that he was know free Bolt turned his attention toward his former captors, for months they had studied him making 'adjustments' as they called them. He hated them, every single one, and for all Bolt cared if he ever happened to run into the head of this operation he'd assured himself that he'd kill the man...slowly

"My My how the tables have turned" Bolt said once again speaking out loud but directed to only to himself.

Bolt walked over and lifted Dr. Muru off the ground; the mouse was obviously dead, killed by head trauma when the Super Bark sent everyone flying backwards. Stripping the mouse of his lab coat, though small, it served more as a shirt than a coat.

"Well doc, seems you were at least good for something, now at least I won't be so cold." Bolt's voice cold and unemotional toward the death he had just caused slipped the coat on and buttoned it.

Bolt dropped the body of Dr. Muru and proceeded out the single door which led to freedom. Opening it, he took one last look at the lab from which he had been permanently changed then, turning back around left the room, the only sound his fading footfalls.

'My god what happened?'

This was the only thing Balto's mind could process at the moment, well that, and intense pain. At first he was surprised he wasn't dead only that he ached so terribly that it might have been less of a hassle to just have died there on the floor, but he had his family to think about and as Balto constantly reminded himself.

'Failure is not an option'

Balto gazed upon the broken equipment before him; he focused on this as apposed to the alternative of staring at the broken bodies behind him. The creature that had done this was no dog, Balto had assured himself of that, perhaps it was simply so that he could keep his sanity. He was sure of one thing though and that was he not very interested in the task that now lay before him. Balto knew that now it was up to him to find and either capture or kill Bolt or, of course die trying.

Balto sighed "God, why am I always the one left to clean up everyone else's mess?"

Balto had always felt like he was destined to always be the last man standing, whenever adversity called he was never the one who got the lucky break, while he wasn't necessarily thinking that those who had died today were lucky, had at least one survived maybe this task wouldn't be so monumental.

Balto sighed again and turned to leave but not before looking over at his fallen friend, Charlie, being so close Charlie may have died sooner than the rest but it still looked painful. Shards of the container had lodged themselves in Charlie's body acting as daggers and slicing straight through his torso and head, which was hidden under rubble.

'that reminds me I also have to tell Sasha about this…' Balto couldn't help but shed a tear at both the loss of his friend and the thought of how heartbroken his mate would be.

Balto took one finally look at this lab which in the past few hours had been witness to more death a destruction than most civilians see in their life times, then turning back around he left the room, the only sound his fading footfalls.


	4. Problem Solved

Chapter 4

A few flakes of pristine, white, snow fell lazily from the sky above. Each one unique, but currently Balto could not have cared less about the tiny ice crystals falling around him. He had on objective, and that was to make it home and stop the atrocity he knew only as, Bolt, from destroying it. To be truthful Balto really had no idea of whether or not Bolt had any intention of bothering the small city of Nome, Alaska, but Balto couldn't hesitate and simply trust his new advisory under good faith. He knew so little about the white American Sheppard, other than the fact that he had once been a famous actor whose career had ended due to a personal tragedy.

"Maybe if I find out what it was that ended Bolt's career I can uncover some information about him?" Balto said to himself from behind the wheel of the very same jeep Charlie had driven earlier that day.

Thinking of Charlie brought Balto a slight pang of sorrow in his heart. His late friend's life had been cut so tragically short by the day's earlier events. In the Military it was common knowledge that the job was almost always dangerous and the possibility of a fatal mistake lay behind every doorway, but Balto would never have thought in a hundred years that he'd be making this trip home all alone.

"Finally." Balto sighed as he eyed Nome in the distance. "Well it's not burning to the ground, Thankfully."

Balto's first intention was to head straight home and warn his family, then attempt to uncover as much information on Bolt as he could. Balto already knew the files pertaining to the Phantom Project's specifics would be classified to even him so the next best thing to do seemed to be find out as much about Bolt the dog and handle Bolt the Superdog from there.

"Now how exactly am I supposed to explain this to Jenna?" This next question had been plaguing Balto's thoughts the whole ride. Jenna was not fond of Balto's job as it was, there was no doubt she was proud of him and it kept food on the table, but she never did take a liking to the idea that Balto was willing to voluntarily but himself in harm's way. He assumed that as soon as he told Jenna what happened she would immediately try to hold him back and force him to call for back up.

"And that's just not an option right now" Balto needed this operation to go as quietly as possible, honestly, he did not approve of the Phantom Project, Bolt's seeming unwillingness to participate in the project was a clear sign that some corners where cut on ethics in this operation. Balto's thought's quickly turned back to Jenna as he stopped the jeep in front of his modest two-story home just inside the city limits of Nome.

Bolt sat down on a bench some where in Nome. He really had no clue of where he was or even how to get where he needed to go.

'I have on where_ to_ go' Bolt thought to himself as he stared up at the grey sky, powdering him with snowflakes. He thought back to the first time he had seen snow and thought back to…her.

'hmm...Mittens,' Bolt mused as he thought of the onyx and ivory feline companion he once had.

It had been some time since Bolt had seen her and considering how long he had been in that god-awful lab he doubted she wanted any part of him now.

'Besides… after all this time, she may not even remember me.' This last thought made Bolt place his head in his hands. Now he began to question why he had even tried to escape.

'No…I can second guess something like that…god knows what else those twisted freaks would have done to me…' Bolt hadn't noticed but this last part he spoke out loud "besides I was only defending my self!"

His last outburst attracted the attention of a few pedestrians, none of which Bolt paid any mind, except one. She was a dark brown, almost red colored Irish Setter who was staring intently at Bolt, who unintentionally was returning the gesture with a stare of his own only while hers was one of curiosity, his one of pure annoyance.

"What!" Bolt's barked out at her which caused her to jump slightly but instead of turning her head and leaving as Bolt has hoped she walk toward him.

"Oh Nothing, you just look really familiar…sorry for staring, by the way my names Sasha LaFleur." Sasha extended a paw for Bolt to accept but he rudely refused.

"Trust me whoever you think I am I'm not…and never will be again." Bolt looked down and spoke the last half under his breath.

"Aww, come on things can't be that bad" Sasha replied she had indeed heard Bolt's last comment despite his mumbling.

"Ha! I'd beg to differ, how would you like it if everything that was Important to you was taken from right under that cute little nose of yours?" Bolt questioned

'Why am I even talking to this woman?' Bolt managed to think before Sasha's reply came.

"Well I suppose I wouldn't have much of a choice but to keep on living regardless of how much it hurts and no matter how long it takes before things get better." Sasha said this and at the same time sat down next to Bolt on the bench. "At least that's what my mate Charlie always says."

"Well Sasha, no offence, but I sounds to me like neither you nor your mate, Charlie, Have ever lost someone close to you." Bolt's somber reply was followed by turning his head away from her.

"Well how about this I'll tell you how I lost something and you tell me just what it is your so upset about" Sasha said this with a kind smile and Placed her paw on Bolt's shoulder.

"Jenna! I don't have time to discuss this!" Balto's worst fear had been realized. His explanation to Jenna about his predicament had dissolved into nothing more than a shouting match.

"Look, Jenna, the longer I stand here to discuss this the more time I give this whole situation to get worse." Balto sighed he realized Jenna was angry, not with him but with what he'd inadvertently gotten himself into.

As Balto stared at Jenna awaiting her obvious reply he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even while she was mad. Her crimson red fur that ran across her back accented by the cream on her front. While simply dressed in a black sweater and tan khaki pants, no shoes.

"You know, Balto, just…go" Jenna said looking away from Balto and stepping away from him.

'What? She gave up...okay something's wrong.'

"Look Jenna I'm sorry…sorry I have to put you through this but really this is important. Like I said if I ignore this it'll only get worse." Balto said walking up so he was directly behind his mate.

"I know Balto," Jenna said this and then turned to look Balto straight in the eyes. Her amber orbs ablaze as they met his golden eyes. "But…for me…make this the last one."

A smile played across Balto's face "Alright Jen, just for you when this is all over I'm through with this job, this position and the military."

'Good thing she didn't know I planned that as soon as I saw what Bolt did to that lab.'

Just then Balto and Jenna's son and daughter, Kodi and Aleu, came through the front door.

"Oh hey dad I didn't know you'd be home yet." Aleu said walking over to her father and giving him a toothy grin. Her well kept gray fur and bright blue eyes clearly showcased the wolf blood in her.

"Well I didn't expect to be home so early either, seems I've gotten myself into something I don't now that I can get out of." Balto said a little dejectedly looking back at his now 17-year old son and daughter, he thought back briefly to when they had both been young, there lives so carefree and simple, _his _life was carefree and simple.

"Why dad? What's wrong?" Kodi asked, his fur almost exactly like his mother's.

"Well, I don't have time to fully explain it but remember that show you two used to watch as pups, _Bolt the Superdog_?" Balto asked

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" Aleu replied with her own question.

"Well long story short, he's become a government experiment and all those powers he had on T.V. only now it's my job to stop him." Balto didn't look at his children as he said this he stared passed them at the snow falling outside. The monumental task that he was faced with was beginning to wear on his emotions.

"Just use Styrofoam." Kodi said almost nonchalantly.

"Styrofoam? What in the hell is that gunna do?" Balto looked intently at his son as he said this.

"Oh yeah! Bolt's one weakness is Styrofoam he can't use his powers when he's in contact with it." Aleu said with a voice of realization.

Balto thought about this for a moment and remembered something Charlie had given him the other day. And for the second time that day he smiled.

"Kodi head upstairs and get that metal briefcase off my dresser and meet me outside by the jeep…I think I know exactly how to handle my problem" Balto turned to Jenna and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry Jen I've got it all figured out now."

With that Balto headed outside Kodi had by this time retrieved the briefcase and was following his father out.

"So dad…what's in this case any way" Kodi asked his father as Balto opened the trunk of the jeep revealing his .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Well just open it up and we'll both find out" Balto said as Kodi gave him a strange look before placing the case down and opening it up revealing a large assortment of ammo clips each with a strange label.

"Uranium…explosive tip…ah here we go Styrofoam." Balto said as he lifted out the clip and loaded the weapon carefully.

"Why would the military develop a round made out of something as harmless as Styrofoam?" Kodi questioned the strangely convenient solution.

"Well your uncle Charlie gave these to me yesterday I think each one corresponds to a very specific situation" As Balto said this he thought of his fallen comrade and it made him realize this mission wasn't just for him but to avenge the death of his life long friend. "Well kiddo I've got to go take care of Bolt…so wish me luck."

"Oh come on dad you don't need luck I'm sure you can handle this!" Kodi said trying to reinvigorate his father's confidence in himself.

"Thanks son" Balto smiled at his son and then placed the gun back in the jeep. Balto closed the trunk and was ready to face off against an enemy he knew virtually nothing about.

'Let's hope this really works.'


	5. Wonderdog versus Superdog

Chapter 5

"How am I even supposed to find this guy?" Balto thought out loud as he stopped at a red light somewhere downtown. He had realized as soon as he had left home that he hadn't know Bolt's whereabouts to begin with and had simply assumed the White Sheppard had come to Nome.

"Maybe…I got lucky and he went straight back home…wherever the hell that is." Balto thought again; However, Balto had no such luck, as soon as he finished his sentence he noticed a car, driver thankfully absent, fly over the top of his jeep and land with a crush behind him

"Son of a Bitch!" Was about all Balto could say in response to what he had just seen "Guess today's not my lucky day after all."

Balto quickly grabbed his sniper rifle from the back seat of his jeep; he'd moved it so it would be within arms reach. He exited the vehicle, leaving it running just in case. Balto first looked in the direction the thrown car had come from, seeing nothing of interest he climbed atop his jeep and looked down the sight of his rifle and that's when he spotted Bolt. Bolt appeared to be yelling at someone but the distance and ambient city noise made it impossible to hear what he was saying, but Bolt's conversation was not on Balto's mind as he kneeled on the hood of the jeep to line up his shot.

'Just one shot and I might be able to end this right here and now.'

Balto finally lined up the shot and pulled the trigger…

Saying Bolt was furious was a gross understatement. He was still in the process of telling his life story to Sasha when a former fan who not only recognized him but must have been upset he stopped acting had walked up to mock him. In an act of blind retaliation Bolt had resisted thrashing his adversary in exchange for throwing a parked car that was near by in hopes of intimidating his enemy…It worked.

"You know what you little shit if another word crawls out of that hole you call a mouth I'll toss you like I did that car!" Bolt snarled through clenched teeth

The fan that Bolt was addressing was a relatively young golden retriever dog.

"H…Hey m…man I sa...said I was s…s…sorry." The dog stuttered out

Before Bolt could reply his super hearing caught the sound of a gunshot. Bolt moved faster than the bullet in order to dodge it. In the distance he could swear he heard someone yell.

"Son of a Bitch!" Balto yelled, as the shot didn't even graze Bolt. A few passerbies had begun to take notice of the wolf-dog especially after the shot had been fired with a loud bang. Balto stood up on the hood of the jeep and took his eye out of the sight to see Bolt, strangely enough, walking toward him.

"Well looks like it's confrontation time." Balto said feigning a nervous smile but as the words left his mouth he noticed Bolt had grabbed yet another car and was preparing to toss it in Balto's direction.

"What the hell!" was about all Balto could say as he jumped down from the hood and ran for cover behind another car. He simply watched helplessly as the white sedan Bolt had thrown crashed into his military issue jeep with far beyond the force of an average car crash. Balto's jeep was thrown at least 500 yards backwards and into a lamppost.

"Alright I'll give you one chance to come out, show yourself, and explain why the hell you just tried to shoot me or I'll tear apart what ever it takes till I reach you and then rip you in half!." Bolt yelled out to Balto still scanning the nearby area for any movement.

Balto was about to show himself, thinking that there was really no use in prolonging fate when he saw Bolt begin to walk forward and then in front of his position behind the parked car.

'Perfect! ' Balto's mind screamed at him to take this perfect shot as Bolt had unknowingly wandered well within point blank range of his rifle and it's strange Styrofoam ammunition.

Balto silently lined up the shot and quickly pulled the trigger for the second time. The only difference was that this time the shot had been taken from so close that Bolt was unable to sense and react to it. Bolt felt a strange sensation in his side, he knew he was hit but by what he was unsure. Instead of the piercing pain he assumed bullets felt like it was a feeling of weakness, first at the spot where he was hit and then moving up and down his body, his legs felt as if they would give out and he began to breathe in ragged gasps. Suddenly he fell to his knees and then face first on the ground. Unfortunately he was not knocked unconscious.

"Hi there," Bolt heard a voice from above and as he looked up he was greeted by Balto's face with a smug smile plastered across it. "My name's Balto, welcome to Nome."


	6. Hi my name is

Well well well here we have Chapter 6 things start to cool down for Bolt and Balto...for now. as always enjoy, read, and most importantly review.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So…Balto…what exactly is it you want from me?" Bolt asked from his position on the hard concrete road he'd fallen on after Balto shot him.

"Well, Bolt, personally I want you to rot in hell for what you did to my friend, Charlie, but as a member of the military it's my duty to return you to them because, you see, your technically government property." Balto nearly growled at Bolt as he spoke.

"Your…friend?…Oh! You mean that annoying mutt I Superbarked this morning." Bolt may not have been able to move but his attitude was just a ferocious

This statement caused Balto to lose his temper so he lifted Bolt up off the ground and held him up by his shirt collar so the two were face to face despite Bolt being a few inches shorter than Balto.

"You wanna say that again you little shit." Balto snarled as he spoke.

"You know I would say it again but I have the feeling you punch me…wouldn't want you to hurt your paw now would we." Bolt chuckled; he seemed unfazed by his defeat, loss of powers and not to mention his current immobility.

Balto pulled back his paw ready the strike the snarky Sheppard but he felt someone grab it just as he was ready to thrust forward.

"Balto! Don't you dare hurt him again." Said a very familiar voice one Balto had heard many times before and he responded without even turning around.

"Sasha…please… this is nothing you need concern yourself with." Balto said without turning around because he knew as soon as he confronted her he'd have to tell her of her mate's passing. "Just…just go home and I'll talk to you later…okay?"

Sasha was displeased with just being told off like she was someone totally irrelevant; she knew good and well Balto and Charlie had been assigned to the same assignment and anything Charlie was a part of so was she.

"Sasha I don't mean to be rude but really I have something important to tell you and I think it would be best if I told you somewhere, anywhere, other than right here." Balto Pleaded with the Irish setter.

"Alright, fine then Balto ignore me, talk to you later…Bolt." Sasha commented before walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell just happened here?" Balto had let his eyes wonder to the ground but quickly snapped his head back up at the mention on Bolt's name.

Bolt simply smiled "Well while you were out looking for me looks like I made a friend." his smile genuine but smug.

"Whatever, your coming with me Hollywood" Balto said as he swung Bolt over one solder and bent down to grab his rifle before starting to walk home.

"Who you callin' Hollywood? Wolf-dog!" Bolt shot back slightly humiliated he had to be carried.

"Hey how'd you guess?" Balto chuckled lightly at Bolt's attempt to make him angry again. "You know Bolt, I'm not always running around with a gun and punching people unconscious, I'm pretty calm most of the time."

"Yes I can see it now Balto the sweet, loving, and thoughtful wolf-dog, pay no attention to the white Sheppard he just immobilized and is now carrying, against his will mind you, to an undisclosed location." Bolt said sarcasm dripping past his fangs.

"Look, Bolt I'm not exactly thrilled to have a former killer eating dinner with my family but I don't have any other choice no one can know what you really are until the military deems the information surrounding Project Phantom is declassified." Balto sighed as he spoke, he really felt bad for Bolt, hiding him away like some kind of disease.

"Now about this Project Phantom I'm a part of, how come I never got a say in what was going on?" Bolt asked as he realized that perhaps now was the time to probe Balto for some information.

"Well I don't know much about the specifics, but…did you agree to be part of an experiment?" Balto asked.

"Yeah it was a few years back and I needed some cash but what does that have to do with me being locked up underground and genetically fucked with?" Bolt questioned.

"Well just for future reference, though I doubt you'll need it, if you ever sign up for anything dealing with the military you might as well try jumping onto a moving cause you life could go either way." Balto said thinking deeply about just what he meant as he said this.

"Dually noted, so why are you still in the service if it's such a hellhole?" Bolt asked.

"Well to make a long story short I really didn't have too many options not many, even in today's society, look down on the fact that's I'm half wolf even if they don't say anything directly most would prefer it if I didn't exist." Balto said somberly, it never failed to bring down his mood down whenever Balto had to think about all the worlds prejudice and bigotry, but that was pushed from his mind as he saw his home come into view.

"So is this the place?" Bolt said seeing as how they had come to a stop.

"Yep, Home sweet home." Balto said, "So can you stand yet Superdog?"

"Well only one way to find out." Bolt said as Balto brought him down from over his shoulder.

As Bolt's paws hit the ground he stumbled for a second, but quickly rebounded and stood up straight as an arrow.

"Well looks like I can stand okay but walking might be a little harder." Bolt commented waddling a little as he attempted to walk around a bit.

"Come on you can sit down once we're inside. I want you to meet the family and the two dogs responsible for helping me take you down." Balto laughed as the two walked up the front steps of the house.


	7. Bolt's Dream

A faster update than usual but I felt the inspiration to do this chapter at 1 in the morning and it couldn't wait till tomorrow. Some BoltxMittens in this chapter for those who enjoy the coupling. So Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Bolt stood staring up at a perfectly clear night sky. The lack of ambient light from the city made the stars appear brighter.

"You know its night's like tonight that make it all worth it." Bolt said to no one as he turned his muzzle away from the sky and toward the ground below. He stood upon the roof a multi-story hotel set in the rural part of California.

"Hey, Bolt what are you doing up here on the roof?" Came a voice Bolt found more soothing than any other sound to reach his ears.

"Just enjoying the stars Mittens." Bolt said with a contented sigh before turning to meet his companion.

As he turned he couldn't help but how good she looked. Dressed in a long, blue dress that clung to her sides, accentuating the feline's curves seemed to sway and float as she approached the equally sharply dressed platinum Sheppard. Bolt was, for lack of a better term, dressed to kill. He wore a simple black striped suit with a bold red vest and tie both of which augmented the look of his amber eyes.

"Well, you mind if I join you?" the black and white feline asked slipping into Bolt's arms where he happily embraced her.

"Oh you should know you don't have to ask to join me by know." Bolt chuckled holding her tightly against him. When she was next to him like this the world just seemed to melt away.

"Actually Bolt that's kind of what I've been wanting to talk to you about." Mittens said changing her tone to one more serious.

"And what is that?" Bolt replied not taking immediate notice of her change in attitude simply basked in the glow of the moment and rested his head on her's.

"Well…it's just that you act different whenever we're in public…not around Penny or anything but just when we go out together." Mittens said a little distressed as she pulled her head away from Bolt's so she could look him in the eyes and await his answer.

Bolt quickly caught on to what Mittens was saying and as she stared at him with her bright emerald eyes he gazed back with his amber ones.

"Mittens…look first I want to apologize for that but you have to realize that regardless of how much I love you, and trust me it's with all my heart, I can't change the fact that we're two different species. I mean I know it's no excuse but I'm still a dog and your still a cat no matter what we do and others are always going to look down on us for it." Bolt felt absolutely ashamed, this had been his rationale the whole time he and Mittens had been together but never had he told anyone and after hearing it from his own mouth he realized how stupid he'd been.

Mittens did not react by getting angry, crying or even turning away from Bolt instead she smiled and said.

"You never were too bright were you Wags."

Bolt had no verbal reply to this comment but his confused facial expression said it all.

"Look Bolt if you were afraid of getting looked at funny all you have to do is look at me." Mittens said with a smile before returning to his arms pushing the top of her head under his chin and purred softly.

"Thank you Mittens, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart…truly I don't deserve someone as understanding as you." Bolt smiled as he said this looking down at Mittens to get one more look at those stunning emerald eyes.

"Don't mention it you can spend the rest of my life making it up to me." Mittens laughed lightly.

The warm moment was interrupted as Bolt thought he heard a strange noise in the distance.

"Say do you hear that?" Bolt asked curiously looking off into the night in the direction from which the noise was coming.

"Yeah…it sounds kind of like a helicopter." Mittens said looking in the same direction as Bolt.

Sure enough no one but three helicopters were in the air heading toward the couple.

"What do you suppose there looking for?" Mitten's asked as the copters moved closer appearing as if the building was there target.

"No idea" Bolt commented as the lead copter broke from the formation and proceeded to hover directly over the two and dropped down a single rope. "Mittens get behind me!"

Mittens need not be told twice as Bolt took a defensive position. Whatever was prepared to jump out of that copter he wanted first call on whether it was safe or not. A figure then began to slide down the rope and land hard on the roof. The figure managed to land on its feet, which were covered by combat boots. The boots leading up into full military regalia that Bolt took full notice of as the figure, which appeared canine, stood fully erect. The one issue was the figure wore a beret to cover his eyes and ears. Only his grey colored muzzle was visible under the hat.

"Time to go Hollywood." The figure commanded pulling a pistol from his side and pointed the weapon at Bolt.

"Wait a minute?…Balto!" Bolt exclaimed realizing just who he was staring at.

"Bolt? You know this crazy hound?" Mittens asked from behind Bolt.

"Well, yeah I do but what's he doing here and what does he want with me now?" Bolt couldn't answer any of these questions and before he was given any more time to think on the matter Balto spoke up again.

"Make me repeat myself and I will fire Bolt…I have before." Balto once again commanded.

"Just why should I listen to you Balto?" Bolt was bluffing now there was no way for him to deflect a bullet. Not with out his powers.

"Well, because if you don't I'll just have to take your friend here with me!" Balto threatened and before Bolt could think Mittens was gone from behind him and in Balto's grasp.

"Wait this doesn't make any sense how did you get behind me?" Bolt questioned still looking down the barrel of Balto's pistol.

The helicopter, which had been hovering overhead the whole time, was causing quite a bit of air movement and suddenly blew off Balto's beret exposing the rest of his face. Bolt almost fell backwards at what he saw.

"Balto…your eye…your eye is green!" Bolt exclaimed and backed a few more steps away from him.

'That's right Bolt cower against me as I obtain all that I have waited so long for." Balto replied with a maniacal laugh "Your death."

With that Balto fired the pistol who's bullet slammed straight into Bolt's chest. Bolt had stepped back far enough that now that the bullet hit him, he fell backwards over the edge of the roof. All he felt was a comforting darkness, as everything seemed to fade out.

Bolt awoke with a start and in a cold sweat but what scared him was the pair of golden, blue pupil eyes staring at him in dark.

"Sorry if I woke you but you were saying things in your sleep and I thought I should check on you." Aleu apologized to Bolt even though he couldn't really see her.

Bolt rubbed his eyes " Asleep? You mean that was all a dream?" Bolt thought a load.

"That must have been some dream you were having? So who's Mittens anyway." Aleu's complete lack of tack was overshadowed by the fact that it was 3 in the morning.

"How much of this did you actually hear?" Bolt questioned sitting up from the couch Balto and Jenna had "allowed" him to sleep on.

"Enough…Now who is Mittens?" Aleu asked again this time actually with a little aggravation in her voice.

"You know what I'll cut you a deal let me go back to sleep and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about Mittens in the morning.

"You got yourself a deal pal, but I hope you know what you've agreed to?" Aleu laughed as she stood up and headed off to her room.

"Any other time of the day, maybe, just maybe I'd care…Goodnight Aleu." Bolt said laying back down needing to think.

"G'night Bolt" Aleu said taking one last look at the Sheppard before retreating.


	8. The next morning

So its been a while since my last update but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I serves its purpose. As always Enjoy, Read & Review

* * *

Chapter 8

Bolt sat quietly at Balto's kitchen table waiting for…well he didn't quite know why he was waiting, he didn't belong here at all, so why was he sitting here? Bolt didn't have an answer to that question, all he knew was he felt compelled to wait to wait he did. He had dumped the lab coat he was wearing as a shirt and was bare on his top half, but he still wore the jean pants that he'd worn since he left Project Phantom's headquarters. Soon after he heard someone coming down the stairwell and entering the kitchen from behind him.

"Morning Sunshine!" Aleu said walking up behind Bolt and leaning over the back of his chair to look him in the face.

Bolt chuckled at the nickname. 'Wow it's been a while since I've laughed'

"Good morning Aleu." Bolt replied with a smile "You seem cheery today."

"Oh I'm always like this." Aleu said as she walked over to the refrigerator and started rummaging for something. "It's Kodi who you've got to watch out for, he can be a bit of a pain right after he wakes up."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bolt said as he watched Aleu dig through the fridge. She was wearing a black knee length skirt and a white button up shirt.

Aleu surfaced from the fridge with her arms full of assorted foods and supplies.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked Bolt smiling happily and looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

Bolt strangely found himself staring back at her with his amber ones, ignoring her question entirely and walking closer to Aleu. Aleu took a step back as Bolt approached her and spoke up.

"Hey! Earth to Bolt, what the hell are you doing?" Aleu questioned as the wolf-dog felt the White Sheppard began to get a bit to close.

Bolt snapped out of his trance and quickly turned and walked a few steps away from Aleu. "Sorry about that…it's just been…well I've been locked up for so long." Bolt tried to explain himself.

Aleu smiled knowingly even though Bolt had his back turned she had a feeling he was blushing through his fur. " It's okay, I guess I should take that as a complement." Aleu said trying to make the moment seem less awkward.

"So…how's about some breakfast?" Bolt said turning on his heels to face Aleu again.

Aleu had almost forgotten she was holding something. "How does bacon and eggs sound?" She asked placing the food down on the counter.

"Sounds great." Bolt replied with a smile "After five years of that slop the military called food anything you can cook up will taste great."

Aleu laughed at his remark. Bolt sat back down at the table and placed his head on his arms. "So, how long have you been awake anyway?" Aleu asked as she began to prepare the meal.

"Well as I recall _someone_ woke me up at 3 A.M. and wanted to play '20 questions', about a half an hour after that I couldn't sleep so I sat on the couch till the sun came up and then walked into the kitchen and sat down." Bolt suddenly recalled the dream he had that night as he told Aleu this morning's events.

"Well, sorry for waking you but, you should've heard yourself tossing around and talking in your sleep…oh and before I forget…who's Mittens?" Aleu topped off the last bit with a quick look in Bolt's direction.

At the mention of Mittens name Bolt's ears snapped to attention and he lifted his head off the table to look at Aleu. Then with a smirk he replied.

"She's a black cat with white fur on her paws, tail, face and chest." Bolt put his head back down but kept his gaze on Aleu, gauging her reaction.

"Is that all? You said earlier that if I let you sleep you'd tell me whatever I wanted to know? We had a deal!" Aleu said clearly dissatisfied with Bolt's answer.

"Well your deal just expired." Bolt said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny, I recognize that quote from your show." Aleu said as she finished cooking the eggs and started on the bacon.

Bolt laughed. "Very observant, but that doesn't change the fact that since I didn't get much sleep I'm not gunna give you any more info than…" Bolt stopped before finishing his sentence, as he smelt the bacon frying.

Aleu took notice of this almost immediately and smirked "Well then, hows about a new deal then? You answer my question, you get bacon, simple right?"

Bolt just nodded once; it had been so long since he'd had real food to eat and the day before there had been no time for him to eat anything anyway.

"Good boy, now first question, what exactly is your relationship with Mittens?" Aleu smiled smugly more at her own cleverness than Bolt's quick as straightforward response.

Bolt sighed and leaned back in the chair " Ah, where to begin…"


	9. Winds of Change

So I'm trying to speed up the rate of this story a bit so here's chapter 9. An important chapter for me as some of the idea's expressed here have been on my mind since the start and a few which I just came up with before I typed them. Enjoy, Read & Review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Balto awoke when a delightful scent touched his nose. His eyes opened slowly and he stretched out his arms as he yawned. He sniffed again to discover what exactly the smell was.

'Hmm…Bacon' Balto thought to himself. He noticed Jenna wasn't next to him in bed, but a second later realized the master bathroom shower was on. Balto threw the cover off of himself and climbed out of bed, only half dressed, just in time to see that his cell phone had a message on it. Balto grabbed the phone, flipped it open and started the message.

"_Hello, Brigade General Balto Leonhard, I am Dr. Donovan Calico. I was the oversight director of "Project Phantom" of which was recently classified as a failure due to termination of all generation 1 experiments; however, experiment 14, codename: Bolt, has yet to have been terminated; therefore, the file cannot yet be closed. I understand that you confronted experiment 14 yesterday and managed to be successful in removing the use of his genetic enhancements and therefore he is no longer a threat. Thank you for your brave acts in this difficult time. Now I must get to the matter at hand, Now Bolt is the last remaining experiment and even though he is no longer a physical threat he still understands far too much of what our project was about. Balto I am asking you to neutralize the threat of an information leak via Bolt. A package should arrive at your home within the week, inside will be a chemical cocktail similar to the one administered to prisoners on death row. You are to administer this lethal cocktail to Bolt by any means necessary injection is preferred but ingestion will be equally as effective. If you do manage to complete this task, which I'm sure you will be able to do, there shall be more than adequate compensation for your time and effort through this entire ordeal. There's no need to contact me I will contact you after the package has been delivered. Goodbye Balto."_

Balto was wide-awake now and he could do little more than stare at his phone in shock.

'I can't kill Bolt, especially not like this.' Balto thought to himself as the bathroom door opened

"Moring Balto!" Jenna said happily as she walked out of the bathroom fresh from her morning shower, when Balto failed to reply she took notice and said "Balto…Sweetheart are you okay."

"No…Jen I'm not okay." Balto replied rather flatly. "I need you to come listen to this voicemail on my phone."

"…So anyway Mittens and I haven't spoken to each other in over six years, five of those where taken up by Project Phantom of course, but I don't think she even knows I was there." Bolt had just finished answering all of Aleu's questions about his onyx and alabaster better half.

"Wow…I never would have guessed a dog could fall for a cat, and so hard too." Aleu chuckled lightly; she had taken a seat next to Bolt at the table.

"And now I believe we had an agreement." Bolt gave a sly smile and looked at Aleu through the corner of his eye.

"Alright, you held up your end so I'll hold up mine." Aleu said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the counter to prepare Bolt's breakfast. "You know Bolt if you love her you should find her and tell her."

"Look Aleu, I told you Mittens and I are over now. She's probably settled down with some decent tomcat and had kittens by now. I mean how would you feel if some guy you knew, who hasn't spoken to you in six years shows up at your door and says 'Hey look sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long I was a prisoner of the government so I could earn a couple of bucks, but anyway I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you'" Bolt's voice was laced with sarcasm.

A redheaded woman sat on the edge of a hotel room bed and signed as she looked out of the window at the falling snow outside.

'Bolt used to love the snow" She said with a sigh. The woman appeared to be in her mid to late-twenties and she seemed to be waiting on someone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She said smiling to herself; she already had a pretty good idea of who it was at the door.

"Mittens! It's so good to see you!" She greeted her visitor, a black and white cat.

"It's good to see you too Penny, it's been such a long time." Mittens replied as she embraced Penny in a friendly hug.

"Well come on, let's get this vacation started and see what Nome has to offer." Penny said as she led Mitten's down the hall toward the elevator.


	10. I Thought I lost you

Chapter 10 and things are getting interesting, I just hope I can keep this pace for a while. Enjoy, Read & Review

* * *

Chapter 10

Balto walked into the kitchen just in time to see Aleu serving Bolt his breakfast. He and Jenna had decided it would be best if Bolt had no knowledge of the phone call he received earlier.

"Don't get to attached Aleu, Bolt's still a wanted dog and more importantly five years older than you." Balto said giving Aleu a typical fatherly glare.

"Oh, come on Papa it's not what you think anyway, Bolt was just telling me a story, and I thought it might be nice to fix him breakfast when he finished." Aleu said walking up to Balto and giving him a hug, but as she did so she looked around his shoulder and looking at Bolt put a finger over her lips.

'Does this girl keep everyone on a string? I'll need to watch myself around her.' Bolt thought to himself and he watched Aleu and then turned to eat his breakfast.

"So where's Kodi? He should be awake by now." Balto asked as Aleu let go.

"He hasn't come down yet, you want me to go get him?" Aleu asked her father.

"Yeah that would probably be best." Balto said walking past Aleu and sitting down at the table as Aleu headed back up the stairs.

Bolt didn't say anything to Balto and simply sat and watched him through bites of food. Balto appeared to be deep in thought, but suddenly he looked straight at Bolt and smiled.

"Say, Bolt, you never finished school did you?" Balto had his eyes set on Bolt as he said this. Bolt swallowed slowly before trying to answer.

"Technically, no I didn't graduate but I have a diploma." Bolt answered trying to gauge Balto's reaction before he replied.

"Well no problem cause it wouldn't matter either way, look I need you to go to school today with Aleu and Kodi." Balto said still not looking away and still with a smile on his face

"Why the hell would you want me to do that?" Bolt asked giving Balto an incredulous look.

"Bolt, I don't really know what to do with you right now and if your at school at least Aleu and kodi can keep an eye on you and I'll know where you are, look I don't care what you do while your there just stay put till 4:15 okay?" Balto asked almost begging.

"Fine, I'll do it but one question. Why can't you keep an eye on me? I mean what are you up to that's so top secret that _**I **_can't tag along?" Bolt asked emphasizing the 'I' to remind Balto of yesterday's events.

"Look, Bolt I have to attend to some business that is a little personal and I'd like it if you'd stay out of trouble until I'm finished. Can you do that for me?" Balto questioned, his smile now gone and replaced with a much more serious look.

"I get it Balto, I'll stay quiet for today," Bolt said leaning back crossing his arms and giving a contented smirk "but you own me."

"Kid," Balto said as he stood up "you have no idea."

Balto headed for the door as Aleu came back into the kitchen and called him back. "No breakfast Papa?"

"No, afraid I don't have much of an appetite today, see you when I get home." Balto said as he exited the front door.

Kodi appeared behind Aleu a moment later. "Hey sis what's for breakfast?" He said walking around her toward the counter.

"Morning Kodi." Bolt said he had finished the last of his meal and was standing up to dispose of his dishes.

"Moring Bolt! So what do you plan to do today?" Kodi said with the same chipper attitude Aleu had.

"Well today I plan to go back to school." Bolt said tossing a look in Aleu direction.

"So where to next Mittens?" Penny asked her feline companion.

The two females where carrying a few shopping bags, proof of their early morning exploits.

"How about that café over there I could use a rest." Mittens said with a sigh.

The two women sat down at the tiny outdoor café, which was surprisingly busy regardless to the fact that it was snowing lightly. After ordering their drinks Mittens spoke up.

"So why exactly did you call me Penny? This trip was kind of short notice." The feline asked her human comrade.

"Well it's just been so long since I've seen you and when this trip came up I couldn't think of a better cat to call" Penny said looking at Mittens as she spoke the last three words.

"Why didn't you just bring you watchdog? Or is he out chasing some cute poodle or something?" Mittens spoke with distain in her voice.

Penny was a bit taken aback by Mittens' statement.

"Mitts…I thought you knew Bolt still hasn't reported back from wherever the hell it is the military sent him?" Penny said with a confused look on her face

"What! I didn't know any of this how long has he been gone?" Mittens asked at first trying to hide her concern but she failed and managed to draw the momentary attention of a few of the café's patrons.

"That was five years ago and I haven't heard a word about him since then." Penny said this a downhearted sigh.

"No…no that was after…well you know…" Mittens said the last part almost a whisper.

"Well he's gone now and I don't know if or when he's coming back, no one's willing to give me a straight answer but apparently he's still alive, like that's any consolation." Penny said as the waiter, a beagle, brought them their drinks.

"Hmm…well I suppose that he must be happy if he's been gone so long, Bolt never was one to stick with something he didn't like." Mittens said finally able keep her emotions in check for the moment.

"You may be right but I just thought I'd have spoken to him at sometime during this whole ordeal." Penny said sipping her drink "It's be quiet at home with out the two of you. You know all Rhino ever does is watch T.V."

Mittens laughed a little to herself at the mention of Rhino, a brown hamster that swore he was both part wolf and wolverine, something no one could verify of course. "Well he never was very athletic."

"So, Mitts how have you been all this time, I heard you've begun to settle down." Penny said a little eager to hear what her friend had been up to.

"Yeah well I did, I felt it was time to stop chasing a silly dream and start trying to secure a more stable life." Mittens tried to sound as convincing as possible as she said this knowing full well it was complete and total bull

"With the way you talk sounds like you've found Mister Right…So what's his name?" Penny asked smiling smugly at the cat.

Mittens should have known this would be Penny's next question, she was never good at hiding things and even if she had been, Penny could see through even the most bullet-proof lie, that's what made her such a successful Lawyer. "Well nothings set in stone yet but his name is Nick if you must know, he's an orange tabby and he's originally from New York City."

"Sounds like you've been doing okay then?" Penny asked to check if there was any other information she could get out of Mittens willingly

"Yeah I suppose, I finally got that job at "the Chicago Times" it's entry level work but hopefully I'll move up soon, Nick was a full-time author but he felt it would be better if he got a job at a local publishing company." Mittens said with a bit of her usual smug attitude

"Well sounds like you're doing alright for yourself then, and congrats on the job." Penny said contently sipping some of her drink

Meanwhile and unknown to the two females Aleu, Kodi and Bolt where right across the street walking toward Aleu and Kodi's high school.

"You know I was thinking… Someone may notice I'm not exactly a 17 year-old." Bolt mentioned now fully clothed as Kodi had offered him a blue button up shirt.

"I think you should be more worried about someone recognizing your face than your age…Marc." Kodi said not looking it Bolt's direction

"Marc? Is that my codename or something" Bolt asked slightly confused

"Do you like it? Kodi and I figured not to many dogs are named Bolt who look exactly like you so a different name might help hide you a bit more and about your age I wouldn't worry some of the football players look older than you. I mean you and Kodi are about the same height." Aleu pointed out

"I suppose you have a point." Bolt said giving Kodi a once over before looking aimlessly across the street when a pair sitting at the café across from him could his eye and he stopped dead. "There's no way…It just couldn't be."

Aleu glanced behind her when she thought she heard Bolt mumble something and noticed he had stopped following. Kodi also took notice when Aleu stopped walking. "What is it Bolt?" Aleu asked as she too gazed across the busy street at the café Bolt was staring at "Say that cat looks a lot like…Hey you don't think that's Mittens do you? What a coincidence if it was huh?" But Bolt never heard any of what Aleu said as he was already sprinting across the street.

'Penny!' Was all Bolt could think about as he reached the other side of the road.

"Bolt have you lost your mind? A car could've hit you! Aleu screamed at him as she to emerged from the street and onto the sidewalk with Kodi in toe.

Bolt failed to hear or care about anything Aleu was saying at the moment as all his mind could process was the red-headed girl sitting not 10 feet in front of him as his paws gained a mind of their own and shuffled forward.

Penny looked onward as she heard the commotion coming from the street and was struck dumb as she saw who was standing staring back at her with that dumb smile she knew and loved. She could barely contain herself as she jumped up and ran to him and embraced him.

"Bolt…I thought I'd lost you." She whispered to him as it was al she could muster at the moment.

"So did I Penny." Bolt replied holding her tight.


	11. Familar Faces and Back to Basics

Another kind of short chapter but critical to the plot none the less. We meet up with some familiar faces but that's all I'm gunna say Enjoy, Read & Review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Bolt stood there and simply held Penny for what felt an eternity but once he let go he wanted to hug her again.

"Penny…I thought I'd never see you again…this is amazing!" Bolt could hardly speak and for the first time in his recent memory he realized his tail was waging and rather hard too.

Aleu and Kodi where both having a hard time processing exactly what they were witnessing. Bolt had told Aleu some things about Penny that morning but she was shocked to see the two reunited. Mittens was equally surprised as Penny as just told her Bolt was nowhere to be found and here he was standing in front of her.

"Bolt…what happened to you? Where have been?" Penny asked now that the initial shock was over and Penny realized she wasn't dreaming.

Bolt sighed both in contentment and reflection "I've been to hell and back Penny but none of that matters now cause I'm here now." As Bolt finished talking he looked over Penny's shoulder to see Mittens staring at him. When she noticed this Mittens stood up and walked over to Bolt and looked him straight in the eyes.

Bolt grabbed Mittens' soft white paws and said "Look Mitts I don't care what you might think of me now, but I want you to know this, I've always loved you even if you don't feel the same way and I'm sorry I was so stupid I let you get away from me." Bolt's amber eyes seemed to look straight into Mittens soul through her emerald ones.

"Look Bolt I appreciate the sentiment but I've moved on okay," Mittens said sighing and taking a step back from Bolt then offered her hand for a handshake.

Bolt frowned but took the offered paw and sighed, "I thought as much, it's still good to see you Mitts, I missed you."

"I know you did Bolt, but…it's just been to long, all I can be to you now is a friend." Mittens said letting go

"Say Bolt! Looks like you've got something here to take care of, Aleu and I better get to school or we'll be late so just meet us at home at 4:15 okay." Kodi had spoken up just then thinking it was best if he and Aleu left Bolt alone.

"Alright guys see you later." Bolt said turning around and facing the wolf-dog siblings. He waved goodbye as Kodi had to practically push Aleu to make her walk away.

"Who were they Bolt?" Penny asked as she watched to duo walk down the sidewalk and out of sight.

"I think I should start from the beginning." Bolt said taking a seat at the table Penny and Mittens had been sitting at

Balto sat on the steps of the local military bases head building. He had attempted to file his report on what exactly had happened the day previous, but his superiors said they where well aware of the events that had transpired. That wasn't what was bothering him, What made Balto uneasy was that he had gotten to meet the man who called him that morning, Dr. Calico was a tall human male very skinny, and older based of the amount of grey hair the man had, but with one strange appendage, one of the man's eyes was green and over sized with a distorted pupil much like a cat's eye. Dr. Calico had once again assured Balto that Bolt's death was critical to the military as a precaution to prevent Bolt from telling someone any government secrets. There was one thing in particular about what the man said that stuck out and made Balto a little wary of Calico's intentions.

'Balto I think it would be best if Bolt knew nothing of this exchange or even that you came here today, you see we monitored every aspect Bolt's physical and mental health during his gene augmentations and it would seem that he associates me with a high level of pain and stress. You see he constantly had nightmares during testing and when we could get us to say what they were about often I was presented as the main antagonist. Balto if you mention even just my name he may react unpredictably and you'll lose the trust you'll need to execute him. I'm sure you understand this.'

Balto thought over the exchange for a moment. He had decided almost right after he listened to Calico's voicemail that morning that he wouldn't kill Bolt and now he had a reason not to trust even those who he worked for.

"I think it's about time to stop following orders and start doing what's right." Balto said as he reached over to his left arm and tore off the flag patch that was sewed there then he reached over to the right side and did the same to his rank patch. "No more General Balto, time to get back to Balto the wolf-dog."

Balto stood up and walked away, he had a lot of planning to do.


	12. the Tale of Two Dogs

So finally I post a new chapter. This Saturday I moved into my new apartment so I wasn't able to do much work until now but hopefully I can get back on schedule until school starts next week. Read, Review, & Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12

Mittens and Penny stared in awe as Bolt finished his story starting with when he first left home to yesterday when Balto took him in, albeit reluctantly.

"Wow Bolt…I never would've thought you'd have been through so much." Mittens was stunned at some of the more graphic details of the gene augmentation process posed

"Well like I said they wanted me to be as strong as possible, fortunately for me that was their downfall. I became too strong to handle safely and then escaped." Bolt explained leaning back in his chair and wearing a contented grin, he seemed to be rather proud of his valiant escape. "Though I do feel bad that I killed Balto's friend, I think I may have to apologize to him for that."

"Apology accepted." Said a familiar voice from behind Bolt

As he, Penny and Mittens looked up in the direction of the voice there stood Balto dressed in what looked like a suit fit more for company executive than a military general.

"So are you all going to sit and stare or are you going to introduce me?" Balto said with a chuckle

"Um Penny, Mittens…this is Balto the wolf-dog I told you about." Bolt said a little surprised to see Balto

Penny stood up and offered Balto her hand "Nice to meet you Balto, Bolt's told me quite a bit about you, I'm Penny, Bolt's…well technically his mother by adoption." Penny announced as Balto took the offered hand

"Nice to meet you as well Penny." Balto replied "Do you all mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all" Penny said motioning to the final seat at the table they all were sitting at.

Balto sat down and looked directly at Bolt "Bolt…I'm going to be completely honest with you from this moment on, I need you to feel that you can trust the information I'm about to give you and hopefully we can work our ways out of this little mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Fine, shoot." Bolt said with an air of confidence

"Alright so this is going to be hard to hear, but Bolt…my last assignment is to kill you." As Balto finished Bolt's attitude changed entirely he went from cool head and confident to scared and defensive.

"Kill me…did you just say kill me?" Bolt said half growling

"Yes, Bolt in less than a week I will receive a lethal chemical cocktail that I'm supposed to administer to you any way possible be it injection of ingestion…lucky for you I have no intention of using it." Balto said with a smug smirk

Bolt sat across from Balto trying to resist the urge to growl at the wolf-dog hybrid. Penny and Mittens sat stunned at the information Balto was reveling. "Who exactly put you up to this?" Bolt spat out

"No one put me up to anything Bolt it was my job just be thankful I'm telling you this and not scheming ways to bring about your demise. But if you must know who gave me my order's his name is Calico, Dr. Donavan Calico." Balto said calmly

"Bastard!" Bolt couldn't control himself anymore he stood up and slammed his fists down on the table attracting the attention of everyone within earshot

"Wait a minute how can that be possible? Dr. Calico was a TV character and his actor had no medical or military background he couldn't possibly be the same person?" Penny had entered the conversation at this point.

"The hell his not! This asshole's changed his entire appearance to match Calico's but his not the same person, not even close!" Bolt was yelling now angry once again at the man who had caused him so much pain.

"He's in charge of, Project Phantom, so I assume you know more about him than I do, Bolt?" Balto questioned the Sheppard

"He was the man I spoke to the first day I signed on to the project he used similar methods to the gene augmentation that gave me my powers to change his physical appearance. I was his personal guinea pig. He tested things on me before attempting them on himself to make sure they weren't lethal. The day he got his green eye was the day I got my lightning bolt." Bolt finished not so much outwardly angry as he was haunted by his experience.

"Bolt I want to try and help you." Balto said after a short silence "I'm tried of being used as a puppet to forward the military's sick experiments. It's time we worked together for a little revenge,"

Bolt looked up at Balto with a smile on his face "Wolf-dog, you've got yourself a deal."


	13. A Scheme for Revenge

Chapter 13 and I'm almost ready to say I know how I'm going to end this thing expect about 5 more chapters or so before this thing is done anyway as always Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

"So how exactly do you plan to get revenge on a well armed, well funded, organization that in the eyes of its supporters can do no wrong?" Penny said sitting back in her chair and glancing back and forth from Bolt to Balto.

"You bring up a valid point Penny, but we don't need to target all of the military just the section in charge of Project Phantom, the government doesn't want to look like it's funding an unethical project which is why the headquarters was so far hidden." Balto commented turning his head from Bolt to Penny. "I have no doubt that if we threaten them with exposing the project they'll back down, but that's only my last resort option."

"So what exactly do you plan to do?" Penny asked curiously

"Well I'm glad you asked…" Balto said with a smirk.

"Face it Aleu, you in love with the guy." Kodi said smugly to his sister as they sat at home in Aleu's bedroom.

"Come on Kodi I'm not in love with Bolt I just met him." Aleu laughed even though deep down she was somewhat unsure.

"Aleu, all you did all day was talk about Bolt, I tried to get you to stop but you kept going on and on, if your not in love then your at least obsessed." Kodi said as he sat across from Aleu, reverse-style, in her desk chair while she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well, maybe I do like him, so what?" Aleu said half turning away from Kodi.

It was Kodi's turn to laugh. "Well on top of him being a science experiment gone wrong, a TV star, a murderer, and there is the little problem of him being five years older than you."

"Minor details, Kodi, you know dad would never approve." Aleu said a little down hearted. "He's always so strict when it comes to me and boys."

"With good reason too." Kodi pointed out.

"Hey! I don't need to be babied, I can have a relationship with however I like." Aleu said getting angry and sitting up.

"Aleu, remember Sam?" Kodi asked arching an eyebrow

Aleu blushed as she was reminded of one of her less glorious decisions in males. "Okay so one time I make a mistake. Jeez does that make me a poster child for bad decisions."

"One mistake…no but that's not the only time you've made that mistake Aleu what about, Terry, Mike, Ran…" Kodi was cut off by his sister.

"Alright Kodiak that's enough, I get it!" Aleu couldn't stop herself from blushing now her brother had a point she wasn't the best at choosing males but how was he to judge.

"I'm just saying Aleu, you need to be more careful especially with someone as unstable as Bolt." Kodi said finally has both of them heard the front door open downstairs.

"Kodi! Aleu! Get down here I need to talk to you!" Balto called as he walked into the door followed by Penny, Mittens and Bolt who was wearing an ear-to-ear smile

"You gunna what!" Jenna yelled as Balto finished telling her the final details of his plan for revenge against Dr. Calico.

"Please try to understand Jenna, Bolt and I need this it's the only way for him to finally be free and the only way I'll be able to say I've done what was right and not just say I'm following orders." Balto pleaded with his mate

"Balto this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Jenna protested as she turned away form Balto.

Balto put his paws on Jenna's checks and put her face in front her the looked her directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry Jenna, but I have to do this and like I said before after I'm done with Bolt this is all over I'm home for good."

Tears welled up in Jenna's eyes as she looked back at Balto, he seemed to understand all her feeling yet still he refused to listen to her.

"Alright, fine…go" Jenna said finally

Balto smiled and then grabbed Jenna at her hips, picked her up and spun her around. "Thank you Jenna." Balto said then kissed her.

Bolt sat in the kitchen surrounded by Penny, Mittens, Kodi and Aleu. He'd just finished introducing everyone when Kodi spoke up.

"So your powers where never really gone? Just dormant?" Kodi asked Bolt

"That's what Balto said, apparently they can be reawakened but that's not what Calico wants and that's why he wants me dead" Bolt said rather calmly.

"So let me get this straight your plan is: reawaken your powers, sneak into a heavily fortified military instillation and kill someone who might be more important to the military than the secretary of state. Am I missing something?" Penny asked smugly she was against every part of this plan yet she couldn't think of a reasonable alternative so for now she wasn't outwardly objecting to it.

"Yes Penny that's exactly what we plan to do." Balto said walking into the kitchen shortly followed by Jenna "Oddly enough Bolt's powers will return after exposure to Potassium of all things"

"Really! So the only things standing between an all powerful being and world peace are Styrofoam and Bananas eh?" Kodi added in finding the whole idea ridiculous.

"I think the project was never meant to leave the confines of its headquarters so making Bolt's powers easy to turn on and off makes sense." Balto said grabbing a banana off the kitchen counter, "Here Bolt, eat this."

Bolt took the banana, peeled the skin back and took a bite. Everyone else simply watched him. Bolt placed the fruit down, stood up and lifted the table up with one hand.

"Well I'd say it worked." Bolt smiled smugly as he put the table back down.

* * *

Okay so I know what your thinking Potassium!? well it's hard to think of something to counteract Styrofoam considering it has no opposite natural of otherwise but whatever I figure it's not that important what it is so long as it's there.


	14. Goodbye and Good Luck

Not a lot of action this chapter but don't worry it's coming soon. as always Read, Review & Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Balto was finished gearing up for his and Bolt's "mission". He was wearing an old special operations outfit that he owned from his years of service it was completely black and held attachments for an array of weapons and supplies. He was really worried about himself but Bolt, The white Sheppard would stick out like a sore thumb once they got inside the main headquarters. Finally Balto grabbed his assault rifle it was the only thing he felt was really necessary once they closed in on their target. Balto left his room and walked down stairs where everyone else sat.

"You ready Bolt?" Balto asked as he saw the Sheppard deep in thought.

"I was born ready Balto" Bolt replied not looking at the hybrid. Bolt was dressed similarly to Balto save the special attachments he was dressed in at black with a black cap to conceal some more of the white fur on his head.

Balto then noticed Bolt was all alone in the kitchen and her heard several voices in the den. He walked in to see Mittens and Aleu talking. Aleu looked up and gave her dad a weak smile.

"Look Aleu I have every intention of coming home, but if something does go wrong…"Balto was cut off as his daughter stood up and hugged him

"You'll be fine dad, you always are and this time you've Bolt, so what could go wrong." Aleu said confidently even though she had to fight back tears. Finally she let go and went back to her seat.

"Good luck Dad." Kodi said from behind Balto. Balto turned around and smiled at his son.

"Thanks son." Balto said to Kodi before placing his paw on the red and cream colored husky. "Where's your mother?"

"On the porch with Penny." Kodi replied as he father walked past him to exit the house through the front door.

"Jenna?" was all Balto could say as he saw Jenna sitting on the porch swing Penny nearby

"I guess I should go wish Bolt good luck." Penny said to Jenna before getting up and leaving Jenna and Balto alone.

Penny walked inside and noticed Mittens and Bolt seemed to be in a heated argument "What's going on here!?" Penny said with surprise and a look of slight disgust.

"Mittens doesn't want me to go, but she's too proud to admit it." Bolt said turning away from Mittens.

"And Bolt here is to stupid to realize He's afraid to go!" Mittens fired back.

Penny couldn't believe these two where being so childish about the situation. "Both of you are being impossible. Look Bolt if Mittens says she doesn't want you to go will it stop you?"

"Hell no!" Bolt quickly replied.

"And Mitts if Bolt says he's scared is that going to make this any easier?" Penny asked the cat.

"No…I suppose it won't." Mittens said dejectedly

Penny found herself not happy with either of there answers, not because she felt they were lying but because they had started this argument anyway. Of course Bolt was scared but he was headstrong and at the moment invincible, and Mittens, Penny felt, had hidden her emotions for Bolt after the two split up and was too quick to try and push herself away from him.

"Bolt, just be careful, I lost you for five years and I don't want to lose you again." Penny said with her head down.

Bolt smiled at his friend and foster mother. "Don't worry Penny I'm coming back…I promise."

Mittens just remained silent as Bolt moved over to hug Penny.

"I'll never leave again Penny, I promise." Bolt said looking into Penny's eyes.

Penny looked back with tears in her eyes as Bolt let go and stepped toward the door and just before walking out he said. "Goodbye Mittens."

Before the onyx and alabaster feline could reply the ivory canine was gone.

It was cold out as Bolt stepped through the door and saw Balto and Jenna sitting on their swing snuggling "Ready?" was all Bolt could say to alert the couple of his presence.

Balto just looked up and nodded to his new ally. "Bye Jen, I have to go now." He said to his mate.

Jenna would have replied verbally but she was afraid her voice would give out so she simply nodded. Balto stood up and as he and Bolt left the light of the porch the seemed to fade into the dark of night.


	15. Mission Time

Chapter 15, not much to say but, Read, Review, & Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

Bolt and Balto kept completely silent the entire trip, which had begun simply with a car ride to a well forested area with only the moon and stars for light, that too proved difficult considering it was partly cloudy so the moonlight was constantly fading in and out. Bolt had a hard time keeping up with Balto at first as the wolf-dog would move unhindered when the moon wasn't visible and Bolt would be forced to stop for fear of wondering off but soon he realized if he used his ears instead of his eyes it was much easier to keep the pace. Balto wasn't too concerned with stealth while they were in the forest but suddenly he came to a complete halt. It could Bolt off guard and in the low light he thought he had lost Balto but was soon relieved when the hybrid spoke.

"Alright just ahead is the compound I figure we do this two fold: You wait here while I sneak in and corner Calico so he can't escape, then you can strong arm your way through the front entrance, and remember these are the same people who caused you nothing but pain for five years…break some shit." Balto said all in a whisper to keep anyone from hearing, not that anyone was within earshot, but he wasn't one to take chances.

Bolt was almost about to object to Balto's plan when he noticed he had no part in it, but the second half more then made up for it. Bolt just nodded to signify he understood.

"Here take this and I'll contact you once I'm in position." Balto said handing Bolt a small radio.

With that Balto took off leaving Bolt alone among the trees. Bolt walked back a few feet and sat in the snow under a tree and watched Balto scale the fence and enter the military compound. By the time Balto had hit the ground on the other side he was off and running and out of Bolt's sight.

Balto knew the compound well enough to know that the side he had entered on wasn't very well lit and he quickly reached a door undetected. He; however didn't approach the door as a stationary camera was carefully standing guard. He instead opted to scale the wall just outside the camera's line of sight. Climbing wasn't one of Balto's specialties but he seemed to make it up the wall without any major incident. On the roof he was far more exposed so he quickly hide behind an A/C unit. He looked around for an entrance when he noticed an air duct just large enough for him to squeeze through.

'This is too easy' Balto thought to himself.

Balto approached the air duct and after removing the grate put one ear up to it and heard nothing so he hastily slid in landed on the hard floor of one of the many hallways, in doing so he managed to made quite a lot of noise as he smashed through the grate on the other side of the duct. Balto couldn't hear anyone heading towards him but to be safe he ducked into the next unlocked door he happened across. He found himself standing in the camera control room and just his luck the guard was asleep. Balto carefully walked up to the guard and tapped his shoulder. The dog, a brown rather rotund chow-chow, awoke with a bit of a start.

"B…Balto? What the hell are you doing here?" The dog was quick to recognize Balto but failed to notice he was armed.

Balto made no verbal reply but simply pulled back a clenched paw and brought it down across the brown chow's face.

"Sorry, Nikki no time to talk." Balto said the now unconscious Nikki.

Balto then turned his attention to the camera monitors and continued to scan them till he saw his target, Calico sitting at his desk in his office.

'Perfect' Balto thought to himself.

Balto turned to leave and as he opened the door before stepping out he listened for any movement, satisfied when he heard nothing he moved out of the room and down the hall. After a relatively quick trip through the building and dodging a few armed guards Balto managed to make it to Calico's office unscathed. He quickly opened the door and wasn't surprised when Calico jumped.

"Balto? Just what do you think your doing?" Calico asked accusingly as Balto drew his gun.

"Getting revenge. Your gunna pay for everything you've done Calico." Balto growled at the older man.

"You really think you can get away with this? As soon as you fire that gun this office will be swarming with guards ready to take you out, is that really what you want? To leave that pretty little family of yours fatherless?" Calico said relatively calmly still trying to control the situation.

Balto laughed, "Who said I was going to shoot you? Bolt go." Balto said the last half into his radio and it was quickly followed with a large explosion.

"You brought 14 along with you? What can he do? Set a bomb?" Calico asked obviously nervous now.

Once Bolt heard the command over the radio he wasted no time in speeding around to the front of the compound and destroying a pair of jeeps with is heat vision causing quite a large explosion. A flood of guards came out of the main entrance which was just what Bolt wanted, as the last of the guards filed through he let loose a bark which smashed against the building carrying the guards with it. Bolt simply laughed.

"That all you got!" Bolt yelled to the mutilated group of soldiers in front of him.

Suddenly the area he was standing in exploded, an RPG had been fired, and once the smoke cleared Bolt stood undamaged. Well almost, his clothes where tattered.

"This wasn't mine asshole!" Bolt yelled motioning toward the now destroyed outfit.

Bolt jumped up and landed on top the compound building just behind the soldier who fired the rocket and sent him flying with a firm kick. Bolt then jumped down and walked into the damaged building.

Balto stood in the corner of the room gun pointed at Calico who had surprisingly not tried to escape put simply sat quietly at his desk starting blankly at the door. All of a sudden he jumped up and made a dash for the door. Balto was quick to react and fired hitting Calico in the knee, crippling him.

"I'm not going to kill you till Bolt get's here but if you refuse to sit quietly I make you." Balto's threat sounded more like a growl than words.

Calico simply lay there on the floor of his office bleeding heavily and waiting like a pig to be slaughtered. Who had this happened? How had two dogs seemingly gained such an upper hand over him to point where they were his masters and he was the dog they deemed obsolete and therefore disposable? In the last ten minutes he'd fallen farther than he even thought possible. Then the door opened, well more ripped from its hinges than opened. Calico looked up form his place on the floor at the face of Bolt, the monster he had created. Bolt wore a fierce but calm stare as he looked down on Calico. Effortlessly bolt lifted Calico off the floor and stared into the man's eyes, one green one normal.

"He try to run?" Bolt asked.

"Yep" came Balto's simple reply.

"Why?" Bolt's next question was directed at Calico.

"Why, what?" Calico answered the question with another.

"Why did you make me like I am? What could I possibly be useful for?" Bolt asked again.

"You were an experiment Bolt nothing more nothing less. We planned to run tests on you and when we were done you were thought expendable." Calico confessed seeing no reason to resist given the circumstances. "But, Balto, might I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Balto replied.

"Why did you turn on us? Why side with Bolt all of a sudden? Had the military not given you all that you asked for?" Calico asked Balto a slew of questions.

"I was tired of taking orders from people like you. People who think life is expendable and the cost of blood is less than any monetary value. When I meet Bolt and he told me his story I realized the only way to free myself was to free him, and the only way to free him, is to kill you." Balto spoke in a very calm non-emotional way when addressing Calico's questions.

"So this is how it end's eh? Caught between a self righteous half breed and a powered up half wit." Calico said accepting his defeat.

Bolt smashed Calico down on the desk and grasped the man's neck, chocking the life out of him. Once the deed was done Bolt stood up straight.

"Well looks like I'm finally free." Bolt said simply

"END SCENE!" yelled a man dressed rather causally in cargo shorts and a tee shirt that suddenly walked in through the doorway "Excellent work you two. And you to "Calico" ha!"

"Calico" stood up from the desk very much alive and very much unhurt, as the walls began to be disassembled.

"You die pretty convincingly Rob." Bolt remarked shaking hands.

* * *

Okay so I know what your thinking WTF JUST HAPPENED!? it will all be explained in the next chapter which hopefully will be up sometime tomorrow or in the early hours of Monday morning, I promise.


	16. Method Acting

Here we are Chapter 16 as promised. should clear up any questions left over from the last chapter and as always Read, Review & Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16

"I have to say I enjoyed working with you Bolt." Balto commented as he and Bolt left the area where the set was being dismantled.

"You too Balto you're a good actor…when you want to be." Bolt joked

Bolt was the veteran when it came to his acting skills, in the spotlight since he was a pup, but Balto was no novice to the stage either having acted in a few films previous to this one.

"Well how did the last scene go?" said Penny walking up to the two dogs.

"Oh it was great, Bolt and Rob act really well opposite each other." Balto replied.

"Yeah I have to admit I think I had a little too much fun with that whole chocking scene." Bolt chuckled.

Balto notice Jenna standing a little ways off from them. "Alright guys I'll talk to you later." Balto said walking in Jenna's direction.

"Hey Balto!" Jenna greeted her mate with a smile.

"Hi Jen, so what do you think of my acting career now eh?" Balto asked smiling back at her.

"You know I've always supported you, Balto…no matter how foolish your idea's are." Jenna said laughing lightly.

"Ouch, Jen, that hurts." Balto feigned hurt.

"Hey, Dad Kodi and I just saw the last scene you did great." Aleu said walking up behind her parents.

"Thanks Aleu, I just hope the director sees it that way, this whole business of method acting is really hard to do once you've left the character, so hopefully we don't have to reshoot." Balto said to his daughter noticing that Penny was approaching them.

"Just heard back from the director, he says there going to stick with the film they have and not worry about any reshooting, you should be proud of yourself it took Bolt at least 3 movie shoots before he got down his method acting." Penny said

"Thanks Penny, where is Bolt anyway I thought he was with you?" Balto asked looking around for the white Sheppard.

"He went to find Mittens and Rhino, they're still hanging around, do you want me to go get him for you?" Penny questioned.

"No, I'm sure I'll see him soon enough, thanks though" Balto replied.

"No problem, now I have some paperwork to go through so I'll see you later." Penny said finally before walking away.

"Well Mittens what did you think of my performance?" Bolt said always wanting to showoff to the black and white cat he'd grown to love.

Mittens just laughed as Bolt went into a pose to showoff his muscles in a playful manner.

"You…were…AWESOME!" Rhino, Bolt's over energetic but always honest hamster friend.

"Well I'm glad to see someone liked it." Bolt said shooting Mitten's a playful glance

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it I just thought you where always strong and overbearing." Mittens laughed at her sarcasm.

"Well now that it's all said and done how about we say goodbye then go out to celebrate." Bolt said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rhino chimed in.

Just then Bolt saw Balto and his family walking towards them. "Just the wolf-dog I was looking for." Bolt said aloud

"Just wanted to say goodbye before we head off for the night. It'll be a little strange not sleeping on set for the first time in a week." Balto told Bolt.

"You get used to it." Bolt said holding out a paw. "I'm sure we'll have the pleasure of working together again someday but for now I suppose we'll just have to make due with being friends."

"I think I can live with that." Balto said accepting Bolt's paw. "Well, see you all soon I suppose."

With that Balto, Jenna, Aleu, and Kodi made there way to the exit leaving Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino watching as Aleu gave Bolt a quick look and a seductive wink before disappearing though the main set doors.

"Just what exactly was that about?" Mittens asked, anger apparent in her voice.

"Come on Mittens you don't want to be an exclusive couple but yet you get jealous every time a girl looks at me. Besides Aleu's what…18 years old." Bolt defended himself.

"Whatever Wags, I just know how you dogs think." Mittens said with an accusatory look before starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Bolt just shook his head as he followed her with Rhino in toe.

* * *

There you have it _Project Phantom_ all 16 glorious chapters neat and in a row. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to get into a sequel at some point but I can't put a time frame down for when that'll be starting, seeing as how I start classes tomorrow. Just for a tease though I'm thinking of something like Bolt crossed with the same mechanic that drove the Tenchi Muyo series, 6 girls all after 1 guy (The lucky dog).


End file.
